My Bully Imprinted On Me
by wordsarepuremagic
Summary: Lucy Ronald's was a sweet and shy girl who was friends with the Cullen's and Bella. But Jacob Black was her school bully. He then imprints on her and is not sure how to get her to think of him as anything else but her Bully. Will she love him? Will she forgive him? He doesn't know but he's going to try to make her.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black. That name taunted me everyday. It made me dread the thought of life and going to school. He bullied me a lot. Him and his two friends, Quil and Embry, though they aren't as bad as Jacob. I was the only "Pale-Face" at their school and they let me know how much they hated it. I didn't have any friends at this school and it's not like I really minded all that much. I had an amazing group of friends in Forks. The Cullen's, well and Bella to. They were like my own personal angels and I will always be grateful for them. I knew what they were,Vampires. But it didn't bother me, if anything, I felt better, not being the only strange one in the group for once. I had bright pink hair and brown eyes, I'm only 5'4, but a little chubby and that was another thing Jacob didn't let me forget. He was best friends with Bella and in love with her, that may be why it bothered me so much, I liked him and it hurt because Bella is beautiful and I'm just well me. The Cullens left after an accident with Bella and she went into a deep depression and I hung out with her and helped her but she became close with Jacob and I backed off because she was getting better, and I wasn't ready for hurtful words again. He hasn't been to school along with his friends and I have been having an easier time. Until now that is...four months after the Cullen's left.

I woke up to the phone ringing and groaned into my pillow. I slowly got up and trudged down the stairs. "Hello" I answered the phone groggily. "Lucy!" I heard Bella's voice say happily. "Oh, hey Bells." I mumbled. "Did you just get up? It's one in the afternoon." I roll my eyes. "Details." I snark. She giggles then continues talking. "Do you want to hangout with me and Jake today?" I gulp, I wasn't ready to face him and see him pine after Bella all day. "Um, I don't want to intrude." I tell her. "You're not! Please! I haven't seen you in two months." I groan and say "Fine." I'm going to regret this. "Thank you! I'll pick you up in ten minutes." Then she hangs up. I trudge back up to my room and put on skinny jeans, a maroon shirt, and put my hair in a messy bun. I quickly brush my teeth and go downstairs when I hear her truck pull up.

When I get in I'm hugged tightly. I hug back in surprise. Bella isn't really a hugger. "I've missed you." She mumbles into my neck. I smile softly and hug her tighter. She pulls away and begins to drive. "So are you and Jake friends?" She questions me. I shrug and mess with the holes in my pants. "Nah, we don't really talk much." She nods and then grins at me. "You're going to love him, he's so sweet." I cringe, yeah sweet. "Oh, that's nice. At least he's not an ass." I smirk to myself but also feel saddened, what makes me so different from Bella. She pulls up to a small house with a garage beside it. She gets out and then I see Jacob. He's gotten huge! He had to be at least 6'6 and has gotten a lot more muscular. I take a deep breath and get out, my converse getting wetting from the damp ground.

"This is Lucy." Bella tells him and his eyes widen when he looks over at me. Surprise. Sadness. Anger. Guilt. Love? I timidly walk closer and give an awkward wave. "Hey." I say a bit shyly. He steps closer and I fight the feeling of looking away or moving back. No need to offend him and get bullied again. "Hi." He breathes out. Bella is looking at us a bit smugly and I roll my eyes. "Let's go in the garage." Bella says and begins to walk towards it, I go to follow her but slip on the wet grass and fall back but I feel arms wrap around me and they stop my fall. I look up and see his brown eyes. "Sorry." I squeak trying to get out of his arms. I'm terrified of him. And it sucks. His arms tighten and then he lets go. "It's fine." He says and gives me a big smile. I give him a small one back and run off after Bella.

Jacob's Pov:

I was out in the garage working on my Rabbit, waiting for Bella. She said she was bringing a close friend over and had to pick her up so I wasn't worried when she was a bit late and didn't feel the need to phase to go find her. I smiled when I heard the loud roar of her ancient truck. I wiped my hands off and walked outside. I saw Bella hop out of the truck and walk towards me. "Hey Jake." She says and I smile at her. Then I hear the other door open and look up to see the most beautiful girl ever standing in front of me. I knew she was my soulmate and I felt an instant love and protectiveness. Then I realize who she is. Lucy Ronald's. Shit. My imprint had to be the girl that I tortured over the years. I could tell she was nervous as she walked towards me and I felt my wolf whimper. She looks terrified of me. The one person who was made to keep her completely safe. "This is Lucy." Bella tells me, like I didn't have any clue.

"Hey" She says shyly and gives me the cutest wave. I almost groan at how adorable she was. She was mine, all mine. A breeze blew and I smelt her scent of peppermint and apples. I gulped and breathed out a hi. I walk closer and I could tell she felt awkward and I heard my wolf whimper again and I could imagine him crouching on his stomach in a submissive pose, to tell her he wasn't a threat. "Let's go in the garage." Bella says and Lucy looks relieved. I can feel my heart plummet. She probably hates me. She moves to go after Bella but slips and I quickly move to catch her. She looks into my eyes and I can see the panic in them. "Sorry" She squeaks and I feel my chest clench. She's terrified of me. And it sucks. I tighten my arms around her not wanting to let go but knowing I have too. "It's fine" I tell her and let go. I give her a smile and she smiles back quickly before running after Bella. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel his eyes on me. All the time. I felt nervous and anxious. I didn't want to do something embarrassing and have him see me. So I continued to just talk to Bella, but something didn't feel right between us, like there is a tenseness around us. It made me think that it had something to do with Jacob and our encounter earlier. But I ignored her subtle hostility, she dragged on about Edward all the time even before they're together, she can't get mad at an encounter that I don't even understand. That one emotion in his eyes, Love, it confused me and to be honest freaked me out a lot.

He was always so rude and terrible to me and then suddenly he's so sweet. It made me suspicious, was it just an act in front of Bella, or would he really start being nicer to me? I didn't like the emotions in his eyes or the ones I was feeling myself. "Are you hungry?" Bella asks all of a sudden and I turn to her. "I could eat." I put simply feeling a little self conscious of saying it in front of the boy who always made fun of my weight in school. "Jake?" She asks. I look up to see him getting out from under the car and heading out of the garage. "Let's go eat at the diner." is all he said before disappearing out the door. "He's acting weird." Bella mumbles. I look at her and see her playing with her sleeve. "He's probably just getting use to me being here, you guys always hang out by yourselves and I just showed up, don't worry about it." I told her and then grabbed her hand pulling her up and out of her seat towards the door of the garage. "Besides, I heard the word diner, and I could really go for a big hamburger." I basically moaned out in pleasure. She giggles and I smile brightly at her, even if she is acting weird she is still one of my best friends.

It turned out that the diner wasn't far from Jacob's house and we decided to just walk since despite the clouds it felt nice out. I was hopping around all the puddles in the ground and Bella was laughing at me as I hummed to myself and grabbed her hand pulling her after me. "We don't have to run there Lucy, we will get there in plenty of time." She sighed at me. I rolled my eyes. "You said food, I want said food now, so come on." I groaned dragging out the letters when I talked. I heard a deep chuckle and felt the hand on my shoulder and I almost sighed in bliss at the warmth in brought. "Calm down, it's right here." I looked up and saw the diner and smiled in happiness. I never really explored La Push besides going from my house to the school and sitting in the woods near my backyard.

We sat in the corner of the restaurant and I was stuck sitting by Jacob. I felt nervous and didn't want to accidentally touch him but he was so warm and I had a hard time not leaning against him. But as Bella ordered a salad and I ordered a hamburger with extra fries, the self consciousness came back and I barely ate, just picking at my fries and talking to Bella. "Aren't you hungry?" Jacob asked and I shrugged and picked up a fry and bit it. "I thought I was but not really anymore." I mumbled and I almost cringed at my lie. I was hungry, really hungry. "Are you sure? You need to eat more, Lucy." Jacob told me and tried to touch my arm but I flinched back and got up. "I think I'm going to go home now Bella." I tell her and she gives me a strange look but nods and stands up, hugging me. "Do you need a ride?" I smile at her and shake my head no. "Nah, I can walk," I tell her and I go up to pay for the food. I smile at Sue and walk out of the restaurant.

Why was he all of a sudden worried about what I eat and say that I need to eat more, when he used to steal my food and make fat jokes that had me in tears. He's confusing me and it's making me angry. He can't go from being a total ass, to being nice in only a little time. I drag my feet and kick the rocks that were in front of me. "Lucy!" I heard someone shout and I turned around and saw Jacob running at me with a plastic container. "You shouldn't walk home alone, want me to walk you?" He asks softly, like he's scared I'll bolt which I almost did. "Um No, thanks though" I say smiling a little and turning around. "Wait." He basically shouts and I jump in surprise. "Yeah?" I ask after a minute of him staring at me. "Oh! I grabbed your food and put it in a container." His words seemed to set me off and I didn't know why. It was just a simple sentence and I just exploded. "Why are you doing this to me?" I basically screamed. He looked at me in surprise.

"You taunt and tease and bully me for years and then all of a sudden are nice to me. I don't know what you're playing or if it's just because of Bella but drop the act because it's confusing me and making me nervous. Haven't you done enough to me." I breathe out deeply and then in horror realized what I did. I let him know that he was bothering me and I showed him vulnerability. "Sorry." I squeaked and ran home, leaving him there with a hurt expression on his face.

 **So Lucy finally cracks. And it seems that Bella is a little jealous. I'm thinking of making a Jacob Pov next. But we will see. Hope you all like it!**

 **xxLissy**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's Pov

I stood in the street holding the food container in silence. She thinks I'm messing with her. That all of this is just some game to me. I could feel myself getting angry and I dropped the food and ran to the woods, right when I entered I exploded into my wolf. I growled in anger and then I whimpered at the pain on her face. Why couldn't I just leave her alone in school.

I was about to turn around and go to my house but I smelled it, peppermint and apples. My chest rumbled in pleasure and I ran after the smell and sniffed around. I froze when I realized that she was crying and sitting on a old tree trunk. I sat and watched her in pain. It was all my fault. I should've just been nice to her. In thought, I should've known she would be the one I fell in love with, imprint or not. I was always drawn towards her even if it wasn't for good intentions. And I always thought about her and looked for her during school. But instead of being friends with her I decided to torture her since middle school. I shifted to lay down but I cracked a stick making her head shoot up. She gasped when she saw me and fell back on the ground. I growled softly at the thought of her getting her from falling but then realized I was scaring her.

I whined and laid on my stomach slowly crawling towards her and she sat up and didn't break her eyes from me. I kept crawling until I was able to lay my head on her ankle. She stiffened then giggled softly. "You're not a big bad wolf huh baby, you're just a big softy." I growled but was happy that she wasn't scared of me. She slowly put her hand on my head and stroked it softly. I rumbled deep in my chest and she laughed again. She moved and I lifted my head and she began to rub my stomach and neck. "Hey boy, why can't they all be this sweet." I lifted up my head to see a small smile on her face. I leaned up and licked her cheek tasting the saltiness from her tears.

"There's this boy, ya know, who has always been mean to me and I never knew why." She said out loud. I shifted to put my head on her lap and look up at her. "At first I thought it was just because I was white, but then he brought my weight into it. That hurt a lot, I was always self conscious and not having a mom or barely a dad really to reassure me that I was beautiful really put a damper on things." She hummed to herself in thought for a second before speaking again. "No that wasn't what hurt the most, him teasing and being mean to me then going to a girl and falling in love with her made me mad. A girl who wasn't any different than me really, besides looks I suppose. It hurt so much because I liked him for a long time." She kissed me on the nose and I relaxed even more, though her words hurt and gave me hope all at once. "And now, he's being so sweet and kind to me, and I'm confused and angry because if he keeps do that then there will be no stopping it." I lifted my head and tilted in in question. "I will fall uncontrollably in love with him." I think I basically purred in happiness.

An hour later she left and I followed her to her house to make sure she was safe then I went to Emily's and phased back putting on a pair of cut off shorts. I couldn't get the grin off my face and walked in. Quil and Embry were wrestling but stopped when I walked in. "What's got you so happy?" I looked at them and grinned. "I imprinted." They stood up in surprise. "Thats great man, on whom?" Embry asked. "Lucy Ronald's." "What!" They shouted. I ignored them and smiled a big grin again. "I'm going to make her fall in love with me."

 **And there it is Jacob's Pov. I know its short but I'll update and make a longer chapter tonight. Review, Favorite, and all that stuff. Love you guys**

 **xxLissy**


	4. Chapter 4

I was asked to hangout with Bella and Jacob again. I didn't think it was a good idea and I told her that. But she said that they were going cliff jumping today and she really wanted me to go. I grumbled now as I put on my black bikini that this was an horrible idea. I looked down at myself and cringed. I was ugly. It hurt but I've come to accept it and was told by too many people in my life to know it's not true. I heard Bella honk her truck's horn and I put my shorts and shirt on before going out the door.

She drove in silence for a while and I looked out the window. "Jake's been asking about you a lot." She blurted out. "Oh?" I hum back to her. "Yeah, just asking how you've been and the next time he was going to see you." I shrug and smile at her. "I guess it's just my personality." I see her eyes narrow and I almost laugh. She's jealous. Bella Swan is jealous of me. "Are you sure you guys haven't talked before?" She questioned again. "Positive, like a slut checking her pregnancy test" I say smiling to myself at my little joke. "He seemed to like you, I've never seen him ask about any of my friends as much as he did you." I nod my head and shrug. "Weird." Is all I say to her and then we arrive at the cliffs. I see all of the "La Push gang" there and I mentally cry. Why me. Why must I go through this torture. Then I take a more closer look and see there shirtless bodies. It's a torture I'm okay with going through.

I get out and then squeal when I see Seth. He turns and smiles at me and I run towards him latching on to him like a monkey. "Sethy." He laughs and kisses my cheek before setting me down. "You're so tall and muscular, not that you weren't already tall compared to me!" I scream laughing. "Yeah, growth spurts." He says grinning at me. "I have never experienced one of those." I tell him seriously and he smirks at me and I giggle again. "Seth." I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to see Jacob frowning at us. "I didn't know you knew Lucy." He says tensely and I realize me and Seth are still close together. I step away a little and watch him relax slightly. Interesting. "Oh yeah, she helps my mom out a lot and used to pick me up from school." Jacob nods at us and then I hear "Lucy" being shouted again and turn around to see Embry and Quil walking towards us. I tense up and my heart is racing.

"Good thing you're here, Jake won't stop talking about you." Embry says rolling his eyes and throwing an arm around my shoulder. I cringe but stay still and keep looking at my feet. Jacob really has been saying stuff about me. "Good things, I hope." I say giving an awkward smile. "Oh yeah like, when is she going to come hang again?, Is she okay?, Should I invite her to come over?, Is Bella going to bring her today?" Quil groans rolling his eyes and I giggle and he smiles throwing an arm around my waist. I flinch slightly but get use to it. "Now enough of this, let's get to jumping." They tell me and drag me up the cliff side.

I smile at their jokes and even laugh a couple times, starting to relax around them. They then caught up with the others and ran up to them. I looked around seeing Bella with two other girls and then Jacob slowly trudging up the hill. I looked down at my feet and bite my lip. Why do I have this pull to him, and should I just follow it to see what happens? If I could be comfortable around Embry and Quil, why not Jacob too? Maybe they really have grown up and are trying to be nice. I slowly walk down towards him and he stops in front of me.

I felt awkward. I'm not good at being social. So I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged him. Tightly. I hugged the shirtless Jacob Black and it was amazing. He was so warm and muscular and I almost moaned out loud in delight. "Let's start over." I rush out quickly. He's looking down at me in surprise and shock and I start to think I did the wrong thing until he smiles a blinding beautiful smile and opens his mouth, but closes it in thought. I simply smile back and grab his hand pulling him up behind us.

What I don't see is a glaring Bella.

Jacob's Pov:

She hugged me. She wants to be friends. I never knew how such little words and actions could make somebody so happy. I smile at her and her messy pink hair flying in the wind as she laughed at a joke Quil made. "Hey" I hear and turn to look at Bella. I smile at her before turning back to look at Lucy. "Hey, Bells." I say happily. "We haven't talked much lately." She tells me and I turn to look back at her and say "Yeah, I've been busy." Her eyes widen and she leans in and whispers "With the pack." I glance towards Lucy who managed to make Leah smile and push her playfully. "Sorta" I tell her and she follows my eyes. "What's with you and her, she says you guys never talked, but you always are watching her." She huffs. "I've made some mistakes dealing with her and now I'm just trying to make amends." I explain and then her eyes widen. "imprinted" She whispers. "You imprinted on her!" She gasps.

I hush her and she grabs onto my arms. "Jake, you can't, you're my best friend!" She commands. "I'll always will be Bells, but I love her, it's hard to fully explain." I say grabbing her shoulders. "But..you said you thought you imprinted on me." Bella whispers and I sigh. "I thought I did, Bella." I tell her gently and move to pull away but she grabs my face and kisses me. I closed my eyes remembering that this is what I wanted for so long, then I saw Lucy's smiling face and I pull back.

I turned hoping that Lucy didn't see but I am disappointed. The pack is looking at me in disappointment. Lucy looks upset but I can tell she's trying to not show it. She smiles and says "I didn't know you guys got together." She wants to cry, I feel it. "I actually was just going to tell you that I have to go." She smiles again but its a watery one. She hugs all the boys and I tense when I see Paul kiss her forehead and whisper something in her ear. She then walks over to me with Leah following, giving me death glares. She hugs Bella awkwardly and looks to me and gives me a sad look. "Bye Jacob." She moves and it seems like she's going to hug me but then changes her mind and begins walking down the cliff with Leah at her side.

Once again. Fuck.

 **I don't know why but I kind of feel happy that Bella isn't getting what she wants and that Lucy is having a bit of romance for once. And it seems that she is coming out of her shell! YEAHHH! I'm glad that she seems to be forgiving him a little more, until Bella decides to slut it up. And we will see what happens next in our little story here, probably tomorrow or so. Anyway, review, favorite, follow and all that jazz. Love you guys!**

 **xxLissy**


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob has been calling me nonstop asking me to hang out. Leah gave him my number saying he begged for it, but that didn't mean to forgive him right away. Leah has become my best friend over the week and we have hung out everyday avoiding the boys and Jacob. But he kept calling and I didn't want him to think I was ignoring him (which I kinda was) and become an ass again so I kept making excuses, which probably wasn't any better then ignoring but it didn't make me feel as bad, even if he was the one who hurt me first.

Speaking of Jacob calling. "Hello?" I answer tiredly. "Hey!" He basically shouted. "Uh yeah hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today with me...and Bella." He stutters. Jacob Black stuttering? "I don't think Bella would want me to intrude, Jacob." I tell her biting my lip. "It could be just us! I mean if you want it too." He sounds desperate but I can't. I was starting to fall in love with him and I didn't know why. We barely ever talked or even hung out and my heart kept having this pull to him.

"Actually I have homework to do, sorry Jacob." I hear him sigh. "We haven't hung out in awhile though, I just thought we were trying to become friends again and I want to try to prove that I'm sorry." He sounds weak. Like he's been running for days. "Jake" That's the first time I called him that and I heard his breath hitch. "I can't. I'm sorry. I forgive you, and I know that you're sorry. Please Jacob. Just stop." I want to cry. He keeps doing this to me. He keeps making me feel bad. "But..I thought we were friends now." He whispers and I almost groan because he sounds like he wants to cry. "I'm sorry. Bye Jacob." I then hang up. This whole not falling in love with him thing is harder than it sounds.

Jacob's Pov:

I slowly set down my phone. _Please Jacob. Just stop._ Was I hurting her this bad. Why did Bella have to do that. Right when I was getting somewhere with her. I got up and headed to Emily's to talk to Sam about Lucy. He would know what to do. When I got there I tensed. Peppermint and Apples, except it wasn't Lucy, it was Leah smelling like her. I growl and slam her against the wall. "Why do you smell like Lucy?" I snarl she pushes me away and snaps back. "Because she's my friend and I hang out with her." I take a step forward and point at her "Why didn't you tell me, you were hanging out with her." I spit out. "You hurt her, Jake." She hissed. "I don't know what you're playing but don't mess with her heart. It sucks, I know. If you want Bella, tell Lucy, if you want Lucy, fucking tell Bella." I began to shake and went to walk outside. "What, the truth making you mad. Well here's some more. Bella doesn't love you like that, you're a rebound and the only girl who may love you like that has been treated like shit by you."

That was the breaking point. I phase with a snarl and tackle her and she phases in return trying to bite at my neck. It didn't last long, I had her down and she showed her neck in submissiveness quickly albeit angrily. I let go and felt better before I looked up and saw Lucy looking at us with surprise and fear. She backed up slowly and I whined dashing forward and grabbing her jacket and pulling. She screamed and thrashed away and her coat ripped. I let go and went to move closer but she ran away. I tried to ignore the instincts but I chased her and tackled her down growling in her face. I would never hurt her but my wolf wanted to show her whose alpha.

She had her eyes closed tightly and her hands in tight fist. I sniffed at her neck and nudged it wanting her to show it. She whimpered when my cold nose touched it and shakily reached her hands up to clutch the fur on my neck. "Jacob-b" She whispered hoarsely and I realized she was crying. I wanted to pull back but my wolf wouldn't let me. I nudged her neck again. She gasped and mumbled "Oh my god...you're a werewolf.." She gasped when I bit down on her neck a little. Come on darling..you're smart and know what I want. The reaction wasn't what I expected, she moaned and arched her back. "What's happening, Jake" I rumbled when I smelt it. Arousal.

I gently laid down on her, keeping most my weight off. I licked at her neck and chest that was showing and her legs opened up. "I'm doing this with a wolf." She laughed before moaning when I bit at her neck realizing she still hasn't submitted to me. She tilted her neck, baring it to me and I snarled in pleasure. I shifted back naked on her and kissed her neck gently. "We need to talk." I whispered huskily. She nodded and looked at me fully. "Uh yeah...you probably should put clothes on." And blushed a bright red and I smirked proudly. This may of worked out better than I thought it would.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're a werewolf." I stated in shock sitting on the couch at Emily's. Jacob was sitting across from me. "Yes." He says back and smiles shyly. I'm stupefied but slightly aroused. No wonder him and his friends all got so angry and muscular. "How?" I ask timidly. "Ancestors, legends, truth" He states in a simple way. I hum in thought. "What made you change all of a sudden." I ask my millionth question of the night, he hasn't complained and just asked him. "Vampires, we are made to kill them." I freeze. Vampires. Cullens. "Oh" He gives me a funny look. "What?" He questions and I shrug my shoulders. "You know" He states angrily. "The Cullens, you know what they are, you and Bella do." He begins to shake and I move closer to him and grab his neck turning his face to me. "Jacob, Calm down." I soothe. He grabs my waist pulling me on his lap and laying his head on my stomach. "Shhh" I hush quietly. "Calm down" He slowly stops shaking and whispers "They could of hurt you." He looks up at me in worry.

"You could of hurt me too, they were my friends, they wouldn't of hurt me, Jacob" He gets up fast and brings me with him into the air. "Lucy, I couldn't live if I hurt you. You mean so much to me..You're my imprint." I clutch onto his neck tightly. "Imprint?" I whisper. "You are the most important thing in the world to me, the love of my life, and you were made for me as I was for you. You're my soulmate." He tells me huskily. I gasp out in shock. "But you and Bella.." I say sadly. He grabs me tighter and lays me on the couch laying over me. "She was missing Edward, I was a rebound, and yes I thought I loved her but you, you made me see that I didn't and I love you Lucy Ronald's and will spend everyday of my life making up for how cruel I was." I look him in the eyes and see sincereness and love.

I kiss him, I kiss him with everything that I am. I pour my pain, hurt, forgiveness and love. Love? I feel him smiling into the kiss. Yes, Love. I Love Jacob Black. I pull away slowly and open my eyes. He's smiling down at me and I know. He really does love me. "Jac.." I'm interrupted by the door slamming open and Paul and Embry run in frantically "Charlie got a phone call from Bella, She's been gone a day and just told him she's coming home. They're back. The Cullen's are back" I gasp in surprise and get up quickly. "What?" I'm smiling so wide I thought my face would break open. I hear multiple growls but Jacob's the loudest. "Shut up, Jacob Black, They were my only friends when a certain someone was rude" I gave him a dirty growl and pointed my finger at him.

He gave me a sad look and looked away from me while the boys snickered behind him. "Whipped" One coughed out and Jacob glared at them. "It's late, I'm tired. Take me back home?" I asked him wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiled at me and we walked out the door together.

When we got to my house I was half way asleep and Jacob was carrying me. He opened my door and walked to my room. He sat me down on top of the bed and took off my shoes and laid beside me. I rolled over on top of him moaning at the warmth. "mmmm, love you...Jake" I then fell totally asleep with him smiling down at me. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to see the Cullen's today. I got a call from Bella and they missed me. I was pissed at her for what she did to Jacob and me but I wanted to see my friends so I ignored the feeling to beat the shit out of her. Jacob wasn't happy about me going over there since he couldn't protect me or follow me there without breaking the treaty. I had to assure him a thousand times that they wouldn't hurt me and even then he was very reluctant. We were at the border and he was pouting. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. "Jake." I said in a sing song voice. He continued to look straight ahead. "Jacob." I said quietly and gave him soft kisses down his neck and jaw even though I had to stand on my tippy toes. He finally looked down at me and I gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll be fine, I promise." He sighs and wraps his arms around me pulling me close. He kisses me softly before pulling away from me. I walk over the treaty line and turn to look at him. "I'll be right here" He calls and then the Cullen's are suddenly around me. I can feel Jacob's eyes on me watching us carefully and willing to break the treaty if something happened.

I looked around slowly and in shock. They were all still as gorgeous as they were when they left and even though I was still angry at them I started to cry in happiness. My best friends were back after a long time and I missed them. "We missed you too, Luce" I turned to Edward and gave a chocked laugh. "Stupid mind reader" And then I'm in a group hug. I hug Jasper the tightest though. We were always the closest out of the group and he could stand to be around me even though they all said my blood smelled delightful. It just calmed him down though. "The mutt imprinted on you." Edward hissed and I swirled around at him pointing a finger and glaring. "You listen here, Edward Cullen, when you guys were gone it was the hardest time of my life and even though he was a jerk to me before, he has been there when you haven't" I turn to face where I know Jake was still standing and smiled at him. "You and Bella have something special and I use to envy you guys for it, but now I have my own kind of special, and even if its a messy and weird special, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me." I turn back to them and they are all smiling at me, though Edward still looks upset.

"I really wish I could stay and talk longer then only a few minutes but I'll be graduating in a couple of weeks and I have to get everything ready. I wish you guys could come but.." I trailed of and they smiled in understanding. "Actually, Lucy" I heard Jacob say. I turn to him and he gave me a breathtaking grin. "Since you seem to like the leeches so much, I got the treaty voided for that day so they could come" I squealed and ran over the line hugging him. "I love you so much" I yelled laughing. He smiled down at me fondly and teased "You better" I kissed his cheek and looked back at them and then squealed again hugging the Cullen's. "So Luce, hows it feel dating a young boy" I rolled my eyes at Emmett's teasing of our two year age difference. "Lucy, may I talk to you in private" I hear Edward say and I let him walk me out farther in the woods.

"I sincerely apologize for leaving and for what Bella did." He starts off and I stay silent and wait for him to finish. "She shouldn't of done that to you and the mutt and if I didn't leave then she wouldn't of felt the need to, and I fear that she will try to ruin what you two have out of jealousy, and even if I love her, I felt the need to tell you." I frowned in thought before smiling and I start to walk back. "I forgive you, Ed, but if she does try to get between me and Jacob, I'll tell you this now, I'll beat the shit out of her." And with that I say goodbye to all of them and walk back to Jake's side and he wraps and arm around my shoulder and leads me through the forest. "That whole possessive thing you got going on was hot." He teases me and I giggle pushing him, even if it doesn't move him at all. "Now you know how I feel all the time." I tease back and he slowly backs me into a tree. "mmmm, you think I'm hot" I laugh and then moan when he begins to kiss and suck at my neck.

"You're gorgeous, Jacob" I whisper and he cups my cheek with his large hands and rubs them with his thumb. "Compared to you, the entire world is coal and you're a diamond" I sigh and smile at our mushy love fest. I never thought I would be like this, but then again I never thought I was going to be imprinted on by my Bully. I open my mouth to speak but am cut off by Seth bursting through the bushes. "My dad is in the hospital, a red haired vampire is in the territory. Sam says to get to Emily's" I rush over to Seth and grab his hand and feel it shaking and I kiss his palm. "He'll be fine, Seth." But then his words come back to me. "Wait, red headed?" I question and he gives a shaky nod. I gasp and look back at where the Cullen's use to be standing.

Victoria. She was back, and I know who she is looking for.

"We have to talk to the Cullen's"


	8. Chapter 8

Jealousy. That's my main emotion right now, and anger, complete anger. We went to warn Bella about Victoria and she latched onto Jacob like a 's be two months since we told them and they never leave each others side. I could feel my body get hot with anger. And he seems like he's in heaven. It began to make me feel hesitant about our relationship. I looked at them sitting on the couch and Bella leaning on him with his arms around her. My anger faded away to sadness. She was prettier than me, and thinner, and he was in love with her about two months ago. Imprinting. That's what he said, we could be anything; friends, siblings, lovers. I start to feel like I'm taking that away from them, maybe I should let him go.

"Stop thinking that." Edward says from behind me. I look at him and smile. "What?" I tease and he smiles softly before coming towards me and pulling me in a hug. "Bella is beautiful and I love her but she's not any more beautiful than you. You're gorgeous too." He tells me. I scoff and hug him closer. I pulled away and he looked down at me with a stern face. "You don't deserve that, from him or Bella" I gave an airy laugh of sarcasm. "You don't deserve this either." He gave me a sad smile and then a evil smirk came onto his face and he was gone. I rolled my eyes "Stupid vampire speed." I almost screamed when he returned with Alice in a second.

"Make Jacob jealous is a go" She said smiling and then Jasper was here. "Hello Ma'am, would you like to go to dinner with me." He asked with a southern drawl. I laughed and saw Jake tense and look over at us. "I would be delighted to, sir" He held his arm out to me and with a giggle I took it. "Jake, me and Jasper are going out to get some food together, we might be a while" He seems in shock before getting up and saying "I'll go with you." He goes to grab my hand but I lean back into Jasper. "Oh thanks, but me and jasper want to catch up." He slowly lowers his arm and nods. "uh, okay, bye, love you." I freeze and turn to him. He looks sad but I swallowed and smiled. "I love you too, Jacob"

He looked into my eyes and seemed to be looking for something. I don't know what but he gave a nod and a smile when he found it. "Actually, this is all just a ploy to get you to notice Lucy instead of clinging to that shred of hope of being with Bella" I flinched as Rose spoke. He looked shocked. I blushed and looked down hiding into Jasper. "Rose" Alice admonished. "No, Lucy is my best friend, and Edward my brother, they don't deserve two people who can't just find the one person they want to love." I looked up at her in understanding. She cared for me, this was her way of showing it even if I get hurt along the way. "Rose, Jake and I have something special" Bella tried to explain what she told me but was cut off. "And Lucy and the mutt have something that nobody or anything can replace." Rose snarls. "And to be honest we all know who's the better choice" She finishes, giving me a smile. "Lucy." Jake whispers. I look up at him and see him in pain. "What's going on, what are you feeling." He gasps for breath falling down and I gasp running toward him. "Jake!" I yell. "What's wrong" Edward walks forward and takes my hand. "You are feeling something that's breaking the bond from your end. Pain, so much pain. You've been hiding it."

I look away from Jacob's prying eyes. "Lucy, please." Tears are in my eyes. "Please what Jacob, I've been there for you repeatedly and you never even think about me when she's here. I'm always the back up, except I only have you unlike Bella, who after she leaves you, will run into Edward's arms." I cry out. "And when you get mad about it, I'm here to listen about you raging on and on about Bella, and never once do I complain. But what about me, what about what I want, or how I'm doing, or if I want to hang out." I stop my rant and take a deep breath. "Jacob Black, I give up. You're free from me, don't worry anymore. I'll live and I'll learn to be happy again." I stand up slowly and he reaches up to me, murmuring repeatedly "No, No, No" I smile sadly and turn to the door. "Be happy with Bella, I hope she's everything you wanted." And then I walk out.

I walk towards the road and let my tears fall. I had to, I couldn't hold him back anymore, I couldn't be selfish, he was happier with her. But it felt wrong and in my heart I knew I wouldn't love anyone like I love him.

I heard a noise and looked up and gasped as I saw her. Red hair. Dangerously beautiful. Victoria. "They all thought I wanted Bella, oh no, I wanted something better." And then she lunges at me and bites into my shoulder. I scream in agony and fall but she catches me. "Rest now, little Lucy, when you awake, everything will be different."


	9. Chapter 9

**So I go some reviews and would like to say thank you to all who did. I love getting reviews, and constructive criticism! But one review made me exspecially happy. AnimexGoddess I like your idea...so I'm going to use it!**

I could vaguely remember going in and out of consciousness and the searing pain going through my body. Then I felt nothing, not cold, not thirst, just nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and got out of bed. I was naked and my body was flawless. No fat, no stretch marks. It looked like I was carved from stone by an artist of perfection. "You're up." I turned and saw an excited looking Victoria. "What did you do to me." I whispered. "I made you perfect" She purred. I looked at her in confusion. "Why?" Victoria walked closer and walked in a circle around me. "Dear Lucy, you were always better than others, your heart, your feelings, your kindness. But now you look perfect." She hummed and looked me over. "I have to say, you are one of the most attractive vampire I have ever seen." I tensed when she reached behind me but slightly relaxed when I saw that she was holding a mirror. I looked into it and saw a girl with no blemishes, perfect lips, skin, eyes, and my hair grew longer and was a brighter pink. "The hair surprised me, it usually would of faded into your regular hair color." I looked up at her. "It is my hair true hair color, it was a birth defect." I could hear the others that she made, fighting in the room next to the one I was in. "Why am I not thirsty?"

She smiled her eyes of evil looking beautiful. "You turned out different. The venom didn't take completely." She walked closer. "You're only half vampire. The other half still just a human." I gasped and looked up. "Is that suppose to be possible?" She shook her head no. "You're just special, Lucy Ronald's." She hissed tauntingly. "And you woke up just in time for the battle." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Battle, how long was I out?" I questioned quickly. "Two weeks, and against your special Cullen's." I shook my head no. "I'm not going to hurt them Victoria." I hissed and she through me a pair of jeans and a shirt with converse. "You will, because if you don't, then I'll kill them all in the most painful way, right in front of you." I flinched in pain.

Why did these things happen to me. I knew I had to help the Cullen's but I need to do as she says for now. "Did they even try to find me?" I whispered weakly. "Not even for a second." She snarled. "Then I'll help you. I want to make them pay." I finished putting on the clothes and looked at her. "Excellent" She said, smiling widely.

Jake's Pov:

It's been two weeks since Lucy disappeared. We didn't know where we went and with the battle happening so quickly, we didn't have time to find her. My heart didn't feel whole, it felt like there was a missing piece and I knew it was Lucy. But the leech was right. I couldn't just pick one, I was a selfish person and I thought I needed both. So as I storm out of the tent and Bella followed me and kissed me. I kissed back with all the love that I had in me. But I didn't feel the butterfly's I used to, or the tingle on my lips. I felt nothing and it made me realize I needed Lucy more than anything and I didn't even know where she was.

Lucy's Pov:

I felt my heart break as I saw them kiss. But I couldn't feel disappointed because this is what I told him to do. Love Bella. But it hurt so much to see them together. So when he left and she was by herself with Edward, I begin to feel angry. Edward didn't deserve this, he loved her so much and that bitch couldn't just stay with one man and decide. So when I walked out behind Victoria, I had to rethink about not killing Bella. I wouldn't though, it would hurt Edward to much and I couldn't do that.

I saw Seth being smashed into a rock by the male that was in love with Victoria and I snarled and then suddenly I was right beside them and ripping the boys head off of his body. I dropped it and looked towards a shocked Seth in his wolf form. "Aw baby" I cooed and bent down to pet him gently. He whined and nudged against my hand. "Go on, the others need you" And the he was up and running down the mountain side. I turned to see Edward being hit against a tree and I closed my eyes and felt the same sensation go through my body as before and I was suddenly in front of Victoria. I hit her to the ground and grabbed the sides of her face. "You're right you made me perfect. But now, I'm to perfect" I then snapped her head clean off and through it onto the ground watching it roll a couple of feet.

"Lucy." A voice whispered in shock. I spun around and hugged Edward tight. "I was so worried, I looked for you everywhere." I grabbed his head and smiled brightly. "I'm okay, just different, but better." I then heard a howling noise. It sounded familiar and in pain. "Jacob" I gasped and I let my new ability take place and was infront of them in a second. "Lucy" I heard shouts of but I was only worried about one person. I ran to Jake and fell by his side. I smoothed down his fur and hushed him as he whimpered. "It's okay, baby, I'm here." I pressed my hands against his skin and my veins begin to turn black and I gasped in pain for a second. I was taking his pain away! His whines became less and he shifted back and I stroked his cheek. "Lucy." He whispered weakly. "Yeah?" I asked. "You're one of them" He stated. "Yeah Jake, I am." I told him firmly. "You smell better than they do." I laughed and looked down at his face. "That's good." He nodded slowly and nuzzled into my stomach. "Lucy. The Volturi are coming. You should leave with Jake, Carlisle will come to help after" I nod and watch the pack lift him up.

I followed behind slowly, looking at the forest around me. Everything was so enhanced. It was like seeing everything in a 3D movie. "Jake's right." Paul grunts from beside me. I look over at him. "You do smell better than them. Peppermint and Apples, but now it has cinnamon mixed in with it." I laughed and patted his back gently. "I'm only half vampire, Victoria said it didn't work completely." I trailed off and closed my eyes remembering the pain of being turned. Seth moved to walk beside me and grabbed my hand. "Edward and Bella are getting married." I looked over at him with my eyes wide. "But Jacob and her kissed on the mountain top." I snapped back. "It won't change things, she played him, and ruined things between you two." He growled at the end of his sentence. "You two have a special bond, and he's to stupid to realize it. But he does now, I heard his thoughts when we were shifted. You have to let him try Lucy." I look up at him and nodded. "Promise." He demanded. "I promise." I told him firmly.

And I did promise. Because no matter how many times I let him go or get treated horribly by him, one thing will never change. My love for him.

 **So that was all very intense. You now know what happened to Lucy. HALF VAMPIRE AND HALF HUMAN. And that sensation she feels and the healing, may be part of her gift that she got but we shall see! And now the relationship between Lucy and Jake have evolved again. This time though, I have a feeling that it may last. Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

I made a promise to forgive Jacob. But as I sit here on the couch and listen to him rage on about Bella and Edward getting married, I think I might have to break that promise. He's drunk and I know he must of drunk a lot because his body temperature would burn it all away quickly. "How can she marry that bloodsucker!" He slurred angrily. "They love each other" I remind him gently. He turns to look at me and slams his fist against my wall. "She loved me! I could of been her husband." He snarled at me. I feel my body deflate. Jacob would never change, he was to stuck on himself and not the ones around him. "That may be, but she chose him not you." I tell him softly. That set him off. The bottle in his hand was smashed on the floor and she was to close. He shifted and she didn't have enough time to either run or teleport. His claws slashed across my neck and I flew to the ground grasping my neck gasping for breath.

I heard a whine and saw Jacob's wolf shift back to him. I was choking on my blood and everything was getting blurry. "Lucy! Oh my god." I felt him pick me up and start to run. I closed my eyes. "No, no, no" He shook he while keeping a steady pace. "Lucy, you have to stay up, you can't fall asleep." He urges me. I felt blood seeping out of my lips and as hard as I tried to stay up, I couldn't and I slipped away to nothing.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt a soreness in my throat and saw a cup of red liquid on the table beside my bed. I knew it was blood by the smell. I slowly picked up the cup and gulped the liquid down greedily. "Alice knew you would need that." A familiar smooth voice spoke out loud. I turned to see Carlisle smiling at me. "We were all very worried about you." He told me softly. I smiled but my heart felt the pain of being hurt by my soulmate. "What happened?" I asked hoarsely. "You were rushed in by Jacob, on the brink of death, I did all that I could and your body healed yourself, but being only half vampire you have scars" I got up and looked in the mirror and saw the pink scars across my neck.

I blinked away the tears and he put his hand on my shoulder. "Lucy, Bella may be part of the family but I am very ashamed of her for doing this to you and I feel anger towards Jacob for letting her come between soulmates." I turned to look at him in question. My throat still being sore, I didn't wan't to talk to much. "What I am trying to say is, is that you need to do something for yourself and not others and I know that you have been accepted to go to Africa to work with the lions. Maybe you should go." I smiled at the thought of my dream job. But I didn't want to leave all my friends, they were my family. But I needed to get away from him. My soulmate who hurt me the most, when he was suppose to be the one who kept me safe. I nodded in agreement. "You are suppose to leave tomorrow on a plane that Esme and I booked for you. Alice saw you leaving, though your future wasn't clear." He smiled at me gently. "Lucy, you're family before anyone, even Bella. We will all be here for when you return." I nod and give him a smile. "Rosalie packed your stuff, you may stay here and we will take you tomorrow to the airport." I agree to stay and walk down the stairs to see the rest of the Cullen's.

What I did not need to see was Jacob. "Lucy!" He exclaimed and rushed towards me. I flinched and he stopped with a pained expression on his face. "I'm so sorry, Lucy." He begin to cry and I wanted to comfort him but he hurt me so much. "Jacob, I'm leaving." He seemed to be in some kind of denial. "To your house? I understand if you need some time.." I interrupted him swiftly. "Jake, I'm going to Africa for my job." He froze and just stared. "What. No. I know I messed up but Lucy, I need you." I shushed him softly. "Let's go up to the guest room to talk in private." I tell him and he nods softly. "Okay" I walked up the stairs and he followed me.

When we got into the room I felt lost. He was my soulmate and I didn't want to hurt him but he has hurt me this whole time. "Please don't go" He whispered hoarsely and I saw him crying. I walked closer and his eyes zoned onto my scars. "I'm sorry; but I need to leave. I need to go away. You've heard me so much and I've came back repeatedly. I need to go my own way and it's not with you." I told him softly. He looked at his feet and I walked closer and grabbed his face. "I love you. I really do love you, but I need to take a break from you. You've hurt me to much and I need to get away." He nods and grabs me close kissing me. I kiss back and gasp when he throws me onto the bed and grabs my waist grinding against me. I tense and he whispers "Just let go." I'm unsure at first but when I feel his fingers slide up my leg and touch me and his lips caress my scars on my neck. I decide to just let it happen.

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Jacob and even if last night felt amazing and by the way he made love to me I knew he loved me. But I knew I had to leave. I kissed his cheek softly. "I love you, Jacob." I whisper and then I walk downstairs and I smile at the Cullen's.

I didn't know when I would see him again. But I do know, that Jacob and I would be together in the end. Just not now.

 **So it's the end of the book. I know it's kind of a cliff hanger but I might make a epilogue or something. Anyways, I didn't want to make it so easy for Jacob and Lucy needed to give him a bit of a hard time. I love my character Lucy and hope you all did too! Review please. Love you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

_2 years later:_

I have been in Africa working as a animal behaviorist for lions. It's been amazing and I've been asked to come back and I've been in several science magazines. But now I'm on my way home and I'm excited. I've missed my friends, and I've missed Jacob.

As I got off the plane I smile and laugh when I see the Cullen's all standing under umbrellas outside of the plane. It's pouring and gloomy out and I'm happy that I didn't have the whole sparkle problem like them. I walked closer but stopped when I saw Jacob standing behind them and looking so handsome. He smiles a huge smile and walks towards me and I run at him jumping into his arms. "I've missed you." I breathe into his neck. He hugs me tighter and then kisses me gently. "I know, I've made some mistakes and I've hurt you so much but god I love you." I laugh and kiss him again. "Jacob, I'm yours" I tell him simply. He hugs me tighter and I know then that loving him will never be a mistake.

 _1 year later:_

It's christmas day and we are all at the Cullen's. We were all sitting around the tree and handing each other presents. Alice grinned at me and handed Jacob one. I slowly stood up as he begin to open it. I placed my hand on my stomach and he finally opened the box and in it laid my pregnancy test. He froze and looked up at me and I was grinning. "Seriously." He whispered. I nod and he's suddenly grabbing me and spinning me around and I'm laughing as all the Cullen's clap and are smiling around us. "I love you." He whispers and places his hand on my stomach.

Yeah, this whole soulmate thing was never a mistake.


End file.
